Breakaway
by Mrs-Spacemonkey-Jackson
Summary: The woman nodded to Captain Pike as he stepped past her.“Maybe you could talk some sense into him,” he whispered to her.“I’ll do my best, sir,” she replied, with a small smile. The rating is for some mild language in the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

****

Breakaway

Disclaimer:

I dont own Star Trek. This is to satisfy my muse and I am in no way making money off of this.

(A/N: Yes, this had to happen eventually. This idea had been around my head since I saw Star Trek for the first time back in May. After I saw it a second time last weekend I decided, what the heck! Why not! So, here it is! Please enjoy. Constructive criticism would be helpful, flames will be used to make smores, and any kind comments help keep the muse around. It seriously does. Enjoy . . . )

****

Ch. 1

(Iowa)

James Tiberius Kirk was a mess. He sat at one of the tables, still drinking, with dried blood that covered is face from his nose to his mouth. A woman the same age as him, stood at the door. She had blue eyes as deep as the oceans, her long, black hair was pulled into a braid. The woman nodded to Captain Pike as he stepped past her.

"Maybe you could talk some sense into him", he whispered to her.

"I'll do my best, sir," she replied, with a small smile.

She stepped into the room, holding a small bag. Despite the red, puffy eyes that she had from the events of the evening, she held her head high.

"Thanks for coming, Ang," he said, his voice low, as he stepped into his sight. He noticed that her eyes were red. "You've been crying," It wasnt a question.

"Dont worry about that, just now. Its taken care of. Let me clean you up," She told him.

Angela put her bag on the table, as the bartender came over with a bowl with hot water and a stack of clean towels.

"Thanks," Angela said to the bartender.

She dipped a towel into the water and dabbed at the dried blood.

"I'm afraid to ask, but howd this happen?: she asked him, calmly, as if asking about the weather.

"What does it look like?" Kirk grumbled.

"Like you got your ass kicked," she answered.

He groaned in pain as she cleaned one of the cuts on his cheek bones.

"Who was it this time?" Angela then asked.

"Does it matter?" he gritted through his teeth.

"Guess not," she said finally.

"So, where have you been all afternoon?" Kirk asked, making conversation.

"I've down at the police station. They finally just released me a few hours ago," she told him casually.

He jerked away and looked at her sternly.

"What for?"

"I'm the lead suspect in my fathers murder investigation," she said, still casual.

"What?!" he said, angrily.

Angela motioned Kirk to lean forward. He did so, reluctantly.

She finished cleaning him up as she said, "I have all the motive."

"What about the evidence?"

"Still being processed," Angela told him. "I'm out on bail, thanks to Captain Pike."

"If I'd known that this was going on," Kirk started.

She waved her hand and shooed, what sounded like an apology, away. Angela put the bowl and towels aside and gave a great, heavy sigh.

"My father never really was such a great guy. You know that. I mean he just gets out of prison, just to get drunk and rape his own daughter . . ."

"Wait. Back it up, Ang," Kirk said, meeting her blue eyes with his. "Tell, me what happened. Dont leave anything out."

She shrugged it off. What she really wanted to do was cry some more. But Kirk was her best friend. It would do their friendship a disservice if she didnt tell him.

"He raped me. Or attempted too anyways. I fought back, this time. I had only meant to knock him out, not kill him," she added, tears beginning to resurface.

"It's not going to go to court. It was self defense," he told her.

"I know. I know," Angela sighed. "This wasn't what I planned on for my last day here."

Kirk didn't respond. He played with the ship shaped salt and pepper shakers.

"You should enlist into Starfleet. The brain like yours," she told him. Angela then smiled when she added, "You certainly have the balls for it."

Her phone rang before he could respond.

"Montgomery," she answered.

A male voice was on the other end, "You've been cleared of all charges, ma'am. It was clearly self defense. Have a good night."

"Gee, thanks," she responded, and then hung up.

"What now?"

"Evidence cleared me. Concluded self defense," she said.

"See! I knew it!" Kirk told her, throwing his hands up in victory. He stood up and patted her on the shoulder. "Come on. Ill give you a ride home."

"I can't go home," she shook her head.

"You can stay at my place then. Come on," he said, extending a hand.

Angela grabbed her medical bag and took his hand, and then said, "I get to drive."

"No your not,"

"Why not?" she asked.

"How quickly do you forget the two times you crashed my other bike . . ." he said, exiting the bar.

"Those times weren't my fault," she said defensively.

The bartender grinned as he heard Kirk gave a mingled sigh and groan before the door closed.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: So, what do you all think? Let me know in your reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

(**A/N: **Before I start on the next chapter Id like to thank everyone who reviewed AND put this story on their Story Alert. **Sam**: I will be doing flashbacks here and there too. In fact theres one in this chapter.)

****

Breakaway

Ch. 2

(Kirks house, Iowa)

Like every sleepover they had at James house, Angela always slept on his bed, while he took the floor on an air mattress. Before they could sleep, however, Angela needed to do one more thing.

'"I need to disinfect those cuts," she announced.

He groaned, but sat down on the air mattress. Angela carefully dabbed his cuts.

"Ow!" he flinched when the alcohol stung.

"Dont be such a wuss," she told him.

"You know, this feels oddly familiar," Kirk commented after a moments pause.

"What does?" she asked.

"You cleaning me up after a fight," he reminded her. "Please tell me you havent forgotten how we met."

Angela laughed at the memory.

"You came to my rescue that day," she said. "How could I forget."

****

*(Iowa Elementary)*

12 years ago . . .

Angela sat alone, under a tree. The much younger Angela wore used clothes and her black hair was in a messy, not combed ponytail. She wore a sad expression on her face as she read from a tattered, old book. The 10 year old finally looked up from the book when she heard shoes rustle the grass.

A gang of boys, no older than her, stood around her. Theyre the 6 of the biggest and meanest boys in the school yard.

"What are you reading now, Montgomery," the tallest of the group asked, snatching the book out of her hands. He read the title to himself, but then passed the book around.

"Give it back", Angela said in small voice.

The boy sneered to Angela, "You studying medicine for? Hoping to make enough money to support your father when he gets out of jail?"

At the mention of her father, Angela stood up angrily and faced them.

"Shut up about my dad," she said, with as much courage she could muster.

"Oh oh!" the leader said. "It looks like Ive hit a sore spot with our future MD!"

"Hey, what was it like seeing your mom dead on the floor?" one of the boys asked rudely.

Angelas face grew red.

"Give it back," the girl said.

She tried to grab the book back, but the boy lifted it up in the air. Angela jumped up and down, trying to get it. The other boys laughed loudly. The tall buy with the book pushed her down. Her face grew redder and stood back up.

Angela pushed the boy back with all of her strength. Which wasnt much. The boy retaliated and pushed her back hard. This made her fall back, hit the tree behind her and fell to the ground.

"Hey, back off, guys!" a voice said.

"Stay out of this, Kirk," one of the buys spoke up.

Another one of the boys asked, Besides, what are you gonna do about?

Angela forced herself to sit up. She didnt have enough strength to stand, so she just leaned against the tree and watched the fight break out, her head pounding.

****

(Kirks house, Iowa)

"Done," Angela announced, putting her things on the bedside table.

She stood up and stretched.

"You had better stay out of fights while I'm at Starfleet," she told him.

"I'll do my best. Doctor," he said.

She smiled as she crawled into bed.

"It's still not too late to join Starfleet," she told him.

"Good night," he mumbled.

"It'll be easier on me if you went,"

"Good night," Jim repeated.

"You'd miss me too much if youd stay," she said.

"Good night, Ang," he mumbled again.

Giving up for the moment she replied, "Good night, Jim."

*****

But she didnt get much sleep. Angela woke up a few hours before dawn. She couldnt get the image of her dead mother, and now of her dead father, sprawled on the living room floor out of her mind.

Angela sipped her tea. She sat, leaning her head sideways against the back of the couch with her feet up. Angela gave a sigh and a sniffle.

"I was wondering when it was going to soak in," a familiar voice said.

She didnt need to look up to see who it was. James went over and sat down next to her. He motioned her to him; she obeyed, putting her tea cup down. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and let her head rest on his chest, letting the tears flow.

*****

"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" James asked.

Angela was running around the house, getting ready to leave. Which wasnt much, as she wouldnt be brining any of her things with her. But, she still needed to get dressed and look somewhat presentable.

"First you wake up too early and then you wake up late, a few hours later," he continued.

Angela took a second from getting ready to stick her tongue out at him.

"Real mature, Ang," he said partially amused.

She reemerged from the bathroom and slipped on her motorcycle jacket.

"Ready," she announced.

"Splendid,"

The rush of riding on his motorcycle was the same as when she first rode it. It also cleared her mind of all thoughts and pushed any anxiety out of her mind.

At no time at all, they arrived at the ship building docks. A short distance away were the shuttles to San Francisco. James stopped to gaze upon the not-quit-finished ship that would soon be the USS Enterprise.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked in his ear. "You could be Captain of it."

The prospect of being Captain of his own starship was very tempting indeed.

When they reached the departure shuttle James turned off the bike and got off with Angela. She folded her arms in front of her chest and did her best not to start crying again.

"You sure you dont wanna come, Jim?" she asked.

He didnt answer.

"There's nothing left here for both of us. All we have each other, you know," Angela pointed out.

When he didnt respond to that she said quietly, "Okay."

She reached up and kissed him on the lips softly. Angela had been secretly wanting to do that since High School. She cupped his face in her hands.

"Bye, Jim," she whispered.

With that she headed up the stairs into the shuttle. Angela found a seat across from a beautiful black woman. She must have sensed Angelas anxiety about leaving her home for the first time and her sadness about leaving James, which was the only reason that she had stayed this long in Iowa to begin with, because she smiled sweetly to her.

"You gonna be okay, hun?" she asked.

Angela nodded and told her, "I'll be fine once were in San Francisco." she sighed and added, "Maybe if Im too busy at Starfleet, I wont miss my best friend so much."

"My names Uhura," The woman introduced herself.

"Angela," she replied politely. "Nice to meet you."

As Angela strapped herself in she heard somebody hit their head on a low awning. She looked up to see who was the idiot who couldnt read the big sign in warning.

"Jim!" she gasped. "You changed your mind?"

"Well, somebody has to defend your honor," he said cheekily. "Besides, you think I'm gonna let you leave after that kiss, your sadly mistaken."

He sat down next to Angela as she blushed a little.

"I don't need a doctor. I _am_ a doctor," they heard a loud, annoyed voice. He sat down in the empty seat next to James. "I may throw up on you," he told Kirk.

Angela smiled over at Uhura, trying hard not to laugh at the uneasy look on James face.

**To be continued . . .**

(A/N2: Thanks again for the reviews. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!)


	3. Chapter 3

****

Breakaway

Ch. 3

1 year later . . .

(Starfleet Academy)

Angela took her time, collecting her things and cleaning up her workspace. Leonard McCoy past her, just finished cleaning his space.

"Hey, congrats, kid. Youve made it a full year," he told her.

She didnt mind that he called her a kid, despite that she was only a few years younger than him. Angela followed him out.

"Thanks," she said, grinning.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Jim called to them.

Angela's smile fadded. "Uh, oh," she mumbled.

Angela tried to dash away, but couldnt. There was just too many people in the hall. All I need is to reach those doors, she told herself.

Too late. James T. Kirk wrapped his arm around hers.

"You've been avoiding me all year," he informed her.

"Yes," she answered.

"Why?"

"I've got things to do," McCoy announced his departure.

Angela sighed softly.

"I have a theory about that kiss," Jim said.

"Oh, gawd," she moaned.

"Frankly, I'm surprised that you lasted this long. I was wondering how long you'd resist that ol Kirk charm," he told her.

Angela laughed out loud.

"I wanted to give you something to remember me by, before I left," Angela lied, still laughing. "Clearly that was a big mistake."

"What's so funny?" Jim asked, slowly.

"Jim, you have none of the ol' Kirk charm, she told him, teasingly, still lying through her teeth.

She patted his hand that was still wrapped around her arm in a comforting way.

"You're a horrible liar, Ang," he told her. You may fool any other person, he thought. But you cant fool me.

He noticed that her cheeks grew pink as she blushed.

Suddenly, a familiar voice called out to Angela from behind, "Hey, Ang!"

Uhura met up with them, completely ignoring Kirk, grabbed hold of Angelas free arm and tugged her out of Jims hold. He sighed as he watched them walk a head of him quickly, neither of them turning back.

*****

****

2 years later . . . .

It was a beautiful sunny day in San Francisco. There wasnt a cloud in the sky.

At least thats how one of their last days of their third year in Starfleet has started. When they exited their class, it was pouring rain out.

"Damn it," Bones swore.

Angela grinned and then ran out into the open lawn.

"Is she insane?" Bones asked Jim.

Kirk watched as his best friend spun around, splashing in the puddles that had formed. Her long black hair, usually tied up in a braid, was now down and soaking wet. In fact, Angela was now soaked from head to toe. She faced upward and let the rain drop on her face as she now danced around.

The other cadets had left the space, finding the driest route back to their dormitories, including Bones. Jim continued to watch her dance. She seemed to be dancing to a rhythm in her head, Jim observed.

He stood and watched her several more moments, in a kind of trance. Jim hadnt noticed what a beautiful woman she had grown up to be. After all, he had thought of her as a best friend. Until she kissed him three years ago. Angela had surprised him that day.

But more importantly, she opened his eyes for him. Angela forced him to see her beyond their relationship besides a solid and unrelenting friendship that would not fail, no matter what had happened.

Jim continued to watch her spin and dance around in the pouring rain, until finally making him dizzy. He decided to interrupt her at last; she would catch a cold for sure. Jim ran out and grabbed her by the hand, gently guiding her over to an overhang for cover, both soaking wet from the down pour of rain.

"What are you doing," he asked, laughing.

"I have no idea," Angela answered, laughing too. "I wanted to know what it felt like to dance in the rain," she added. "I saw it in an old movie once."

Jim smiled. He brushed away her black hair that had stuck to her cheek. She grinned back up at him, now shivering slightly. Jim wrapped his arms around her. Comfortable by their closeness, he kissed her lightly on the lips.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: Happy 4th of July to my fellow American readers!!! Have a fun and safe holiday weekend!)


	4. Chapter 4

****

Breakaway

Ch. 4

(Starfleet Academy)

When they broke away, Angela looked up at him shivering slightly. .

"Jim," she whispered.

Kirk went to kiss her again. But she stopped him, holding her finger up to his lips. He looked at her, puzzled.

"I don't want to be another Jim Kirk trophy," Angela told him softly.

"You mean more to me than that," Jim said to her.

She knew this was true. A smile crept upon her rain soaked face.

"My dorm or yours?" Angela asked, as her answer.

The next morning . . .

Angela woke up the next morning very slowly. She glanced over at Jim, who was still asleep, snoring lightly. Angela grinned and sat up, resting her head on her hand. Feeling rather mischievous, she began to tickle his nose lightly with the very tip of her fingernail.

Jim snorted, wrinkling his nose. He opened one eye and glared up at her.

"You're such a brat sometimes, Ang," he informed her, opening the other eye.

Angela continued to grin at him. He couldnt help himself, he smiled up at her too.

"Why'd you wake me anyways?" Jim asked, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"The Kobayashi Maru is today," Angela reminded him. "I dont know why you bother. Nobody has ever passed once, regardless of a third try."

She sat up, keeping herself covered with the white sheet. Jim did the same, but slowly.

"Guess, I like the humiliation," he said.

They began to get dressed.

"Besides, don't you have faith in me?" he asked, smartly.

"You know I do. Just not when it comes to the Maru," Angela said, grinning wickedly.

"Brat," Jim chuckled.

****

(Starfleet, Assembly Hall)

Jim had cheated on the Maru test. Or so they say. Angela wasnt around, she was too busy in the Medical lab that morning. Thats why the cadets had been assembled, at any rate.

She wasnt paying any attention, however. Angela was on the verge of giving out a careless yawn, when she heard Jim speak.

"I have the right to face my accuser," he spoke clearly to the council.

Angela noticed a Vulcan stand and approach the microphone next top Jims, a foot or so away. She knew nothing productive would come of this. Angela noticed immediately that Jim had stood up a little straighter. Jim had gone into Alpha Male mode. Thats what Angela called it anyways.

Thats when she lost interest again. Jim and this Vulcan, Mr. Spock, would just go back and forth, trying to prove themselves.

They just need to lay them both on a table and measure, Angela thought. I have way more important things I could be doing.

She glanced over at Uhura, who looked as though she was trying very hard to suppress the urge to roll her eyes at the proceedings. Uhura caught Angelas gaze, smiled and rolled her eyes, anyway, so nobody but her could see. Angela returned the smile and mouthed an "I know."

But, one of the council members voice rang out abruptly.

"Due to an emergency involving Vulcan, this hearing is adjourned until further notice. Jim Kirk, myou are suspended of all further Starfleet activity until this matter is settled," he announced loudly and them hammered for adjourndment.

Angela and Bones ran to meet Kirk at the podium, as the others dashed out of the hall and into the shuttle launch bay.

"Who was that pointy-eared bastard?" Jim asked, irritably.

"I don't know but I like 'im," Bones said.

****

To be continued . . .

(A/N: sorry for the long delay and shortness of chapter. Thank you to all how reviewed and put the story on your Story Alerts/Favorite Story lists. I hope that you all had a fun and safe 4th of July weekend, a few weekends ago. I hope you are all enjoying this fic.)


	5. Chapter 5

"**Breakaway"**

**Ch. 5**

**(Starfleet Academy, Launch Bay)**

From an outside observer, the launch bay was pure chaos as cadets young and old dashed hurriedly to their stations. Someone had called off the list of names and their corresponding ships that they were assigned. Angela and Bones were assigned the Enterprise. Jim's name hadn't even been called. The three good friends stood and stared at one another.

"We should get going," Bones said to Angela. "See you around, Jim," he nodded to Kirk.

He walked off, leaving Angela and Jim, standing there.

After a moments silence, he told her, "You should get going, too. Don't want you to miss your shuttle."

Angela kissed him lightly and quickly on the lips.

"Good luck, Ang," he said, softly.

She nodded quickly and ran to catch up with Bones before she'd started crying. When she met up with her colleague, it was hard to miss the water eyes.

"You heard the man. Jim's suspended until that whole Maru issue is concluded," he told her firmly.

"There must be something we could do?" she whispered to Bones.

He stops abruptly. Angela does the same and turns to look at Jim. He is just standing there, not knowing where to go or what to do.

"Pathetic," McCoy mumbled. He tells her loudly, "There is something. Not sure if we'll get away with it . . . "

"Whatever you have in mind, is worth a try," she tells him.

The two Doctors walk quickly back to Jim and grab him by each arm.

"what are you two doing?" Jim asked, very confused.

"Couldn't just leave you standing there looking all pathetic," Bones tells him. "Take a seat. I'm going to give you a vaccine against viral infection from Melvaran mud fleas."

The two lead him to a small area surrounded by storage shelves. McCoy injects him with a hyper spry.

"Oww! What for?"

"Give you the symptoms," the male Doctor tells him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're going to start to loose vision in your left eye," Angela informed him, catching on to Bones' plan.

"Yeah, I already have,"

"Oh, and you going to get a really bad headache and a flop sweat," McCoy adds.

"You call this a favor?"

Yeah, you owe us one," Bones and Angela take hold of him and half drags him to the appropriate shuttle.

Just before boarding the three were stopped by a Male Assigner, "Kirk, James T. He's not cleared for duty on board the Enterprise."

"Medical Code states the treatment and transport of a patient to be determined at the discretion of his attending physician, which is me. So, I'm taking Mister Kirk aboard. Or would you like to explain to Captain Pike why the Enterprise warped into a crisis without one of its senior medical officers?" Bones rattled off to the Male Assigner, very convincingly, Angela thought.

"As you were,"

"As you were," Kirk barely got out.

"C'mon," McCoy guided the three on boarded and sat in their seats.

**(Enterprise, Medical Bay)**

Doctor McCoy and Angela had gotten Jim to the Medical Bay, with only one close call.

"I wish I didn't know you," Jim said to Bones as he injected another hypospray into Jim's neck.

"Don't be an infant," the Doctor told him off.

Angela helped Jim lay down on the bed and gave him a gentle pat on his shoulder.

A young Ensign with a Russian accent appeared on her monitor, "May I have your attention, please. At twenty-two hundred hours, telemetry detected at an anomaly in the neutral zone. What appeared to be a lightning storm in space. Soon after, Starfleet received a distress signal from Wulcan High Command that their planet was experiencing seismic actiwity. Our mission is to assess the condition of Wulcan, and to assist in the ewacuations if necessary. We should be arriving at Wulcan within three minutes. Thank you for your time."

The announcement ended as Jim, unexpectedly, bolted upright.

"Lightening Storm!"

"Jim, you're awake. How do you feel?" McCoy asked.

Kirk starred around, slightly confused, "Ah.. uh... "

Angela followed Jim's gaze downward.

"Whoa!" she exclaimed.

His hands had swelled.

"What the Hell's this?" Jim exclaimed.

Bones explained quickly, "Reaction to the vaccine. Damnit!" he turns to Angela, "Doctor Montgomery, get me Fifty CC's Cortisone."

Angela hypos Jim. Bones grabbed his scanned and began to scan Kirk.

"Nice," Jim said, relieved. He replays Chekov's message and then adds, "We got to stop the ship!"

Kirk darts out of the Medical Bay. Doctor McCoy chases after him, grabbing a medical kit. Angela threw her hands up before returning to her station.

**To be continued . . . .**


	6. Chapter 6

"**Breakaway"**

**Ch. 6**

**(Enterprise, Medical Bay)**

Angela was keeping herself busy. Well, pretending too anyways. Thankfully there were no Medical Emergencies reported. Yet. Jim and Bones had left Medical no more than 10 minutes ago.

The Enterprise suddenly exited Wrap, making Angela, and everybody else, grip to the nearest surface.

"What the hell?" She exclaimed, glancing around.

Angela shook her head. Whatever Jim heard in Chekov's message must have been important. She could only imagine what he had done to convince Captain Pike to order a full stop in mid Warp. It was only a matter of seconds before the ship was being shot at and the first medical requests came pouring in and she was in action.

**^(Iowa, Court House)^**

**Year 2254 . . . **

She couldn't believe that he was late for this. Angela needed him and he was no where to be seen. The court house was filling up with locals who had known her mother and father, and in relation, herself.

The time had come for her father to be released from jail. His sentence was reduced, due to good behavior. This made her uneasy. She was hoping that her father would rot in jail for the rest of his worthless, drunk life while she would serve in Starfleet.

"Hey, Angie!" he greeted from behind.

She turned quickly. I glance at the messy clothes and hair told her exactly where he had been and why he was late.

"Where have you been!?" she asked anyways. Knowing the answer she quickly grabbed him by the wrist and ordered, "Never mind. Come on, let's go!"

She guided to them to their seats. Jim let her grab his hand and held them tightly, awaiting for what this Judge had to say.

And it wasn't good. Angela put her head down and rested her forehead on Jim's shoulder.

"Do to new evidence come to light, Mr. Montgomery will be released," the judge announced.

"You've gotta be kidding," Jim whispered.

Angela put her head up and dared a look at her father. Jail had not been well. Despite just killing his wife in cold rage, he arrived at the first court appearance rather well. He was still handsome, with a short amount of stubble.

"What do you think?" Jim asked.

"I think I need to find out what this new evidence is," she answered.

**(Enterprise, Transporter Room)**

What that new evidence was, Angela never figured it out. The records were sealed and then she killed her father in self defense, the night before she was set to leave for Starfleet. The mystery just didn't matter to her, in the end.

She shook that memory away and continued on her way. Angela met Spock on the way to the Transporter Room. Not speaking, they both hurried to their destination.

"Clear the Pad. I'm beaming to the surface," he commanded, a very exhausted Sulu and Kirk.

"The surface of what? What, are you going down there? Are you nuts?," Jim told the Vulcan, stepping off the Pad, nonetheless. "Spock, you can't do that"

"Energize," Spock ordered the technician.

"Spock!" Jim tried.

It was too late. The Transporter had already powered up and he was gone.

Angela took her position next to Sulu and began examining him with her Tricorder.

"Aside from the few light scratches and elevated heart-rate, you'll be fine," she assured the pilot gently. "If that changes, report to Medical Bay, ASAP. Doctor's orders."

Sulu gave a small smile, "Yes, ma'am." he said and then left to get changed.

Next, the Doctor scanned Kirk. His vitals were the same as Sulu, but his wrist needed a simple bandage. After a tense moment with Chekov desperately trying his best to keep hold of a female human, but failing, Spock returned, with only four other Vulcans.

**(Enterprise, Medical Bay)**

The remnants of Vulcan and the injured crew mates of the ship were all being checked out by the Enterprise medical staff. As busy as everyone was, Angela made sure she was the one to see to Jim. It was their thing, I guess. He'd get his ass kicked in fights and she'd clean him up.

His injury was minor. Jim sat still on the examination bed as she tended to his injury. Her touch was gentle, just as a good Doctor should be. She wished she could stop being his Doctor to two seconds and be his girlfriend. Angela wanted nothing more than to comfort him and reassure him that everything would be ok, just as he told her a half dozen times in the past.

Instead, she settled for a gentle caress on his newly wrapped wrist, looked him in his beautiful blue eyes and told him, "All set, Commander."

Jim met her sad, blues eyes, gently clasping her hand and responded hoarsely, "Thank you Doctor."

Jim slid off of the bed and left. Bones walked past her and stopped.

"Go. I'll see to the rest," she told him. "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid."

He gave a soft exasperation, "Can't promise you anything but I'll do my best."

"Thanks, Bones,"

**Sometime later . . . . **

Angela had seen the last of her patients, for now. The nurses that had stayed on duty began their rounds. The female Doctor sat at her station once more. She put her hands on the table and rested her head in them. Angela closed her eyes and sighed.

"Hey, Ang," a familiar voice greeted.

She turned to look at the origin of the voice. It was Doctor McCoy, with his usual scowl on his face.

"Doctor," she greeted tiredly.

"You're boyfriend is a real piece of work, you know that?"

"Unfortunately, yes, I do," she answered. "Why? What did he do now?"

McCoy sat next to her and answered, "Got himself marooned on some planet down below for mutiny, that's what."

Angela put her head in her hands and didn't bother to hid the loud sigh that escaped her lips.

"I know," McCoy agreed, patting her back. The communicator beeped at Angela's Station. Bones answered it for her, "McCoy."

Spock's voice responded, "Doctor, I request your presence on the Bridge."

"On my way," Bones said, standing up, taking a quick stretch. He added to Angela before leaving, "If you need anything, you know where I'll be."

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: Okay, I really liked how this chapter ended up. I didn't have any clue how this chapter was going to go, and I typed it up in a matter of hours. Hopefully, now I can get this though and finished. I have been writing out some scenes for the Into Darkness AU. And that's coming out pretty cool too!)**


	7. Chapter 7

"**Breakaway"**

**Ch. 7**

**(Enterprise, Bridge)**

Dr. McCoy relieved Angela and ordered her to get some rest. How could she rest with Jim marooned and the Enterprise in conflict with this Nero person? No. She made herself use the Turbo Lift and decided to head up to the Bridge.

The Lift opened and revealed a busy Bridge crew. Spock, in the Captain's chair and Ambassador Sarek could be seen watching over the crew.

"Permission to enter the Bridge, Captain?" she asked.

Granted," Spock stood to greet her as she exited the Lift. "And Welcome, Doctor."

Thank you," she said, gracefully.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"I knew we had a bit of time before we joined the others and wanted to introduce myself," Angela told him, extended her hand. "I'm Doctor Angela Montgomery, Best Friend to James Tiberius Kirk."

Spock raised an eyebrow and shook her hand in greeting. The tension of the Bridge Crew intensified, slightly.

"Doctor McCoy told me what happened," she began. "Although, I agree with Jim on this, I know his approach could be lacking slightly."

"Something tells me he has behaved like this before?" Spock asked.

Angela smiled a bit.

"More than he would like to admit, sir," she told him, truthfully. "It still does not give you right to throw him off the ship. Locking him up, perhaps. But not marooning him."

"Lieutenant Uhura informed me you would be vocal," he informed her.

Angela gave a quick glance to her friend and then back to Commander Spock.

"What? Are you going to throw me off the ship as well?" Angela asked him. "Given the current situation, you can't afford to."

"Captain Spock," Chekov interrupted. "Detecting unauthowized access to Watew Tuwbine Contwol Boawd."

Spock went over to him and ordered, "Pull up the video."

And there he was. Dripping wet, but alive, on the main screen. The Vulcan was not happy.

"Security, seal the Engineering Deck. We have intruders on board in Turbine Section 3. Set Phasers to stun," he ordered.

Angela watched with Spock and the others as the Security Team apprehended Jim and the new stranger. It had only taken a moment for the escort the two to the Bridge.

Once they had, Captain Spock immediately went to them and demanded, "Who are you?"

"I'm with him," the newcomer pointed to Jim.

"He's with me," Kirk confirmed.

"We're traveling at Warp Speed. How did you manage to beam board this ship?"

"You're the genius, you figure it out," Jim responded.

Spock turned attention to the newcomer, "As acting Captain of this vessel, I order you to answer the question."

Jim answered, "Well I'm not telling, Acting Captain. What di... What, now, that doesn't frustrate you, does it? My lack of cooperation. That, that doesn't make you angry.'

He turned to the Scotsman, "Are you a member of Starfleet?"

"I.. um.. yes. Can I get a towel, please?" he answered.

"Under penalty of court martial, I order you to explain to me how you were able to beam aboard this ship while moving at warp," Spock said.

"Well . . . " he began.

"Don't answer him," Jim told him.

"You will answer me,"

"I'd rather not take sides," the newcomer confessed.

"What is it with you, Spock? Hmm? Your planet was just destroyed, your mother murdered, and you're not even upset." Jim taunted

"If you're presuming that these experiences in any way impede my ability to command this ship, you are mistaken," The Vulcan said calmly.

"And yet you were the one who said fear was necessary for command. Did you see his ship? Do you see what he did?" Kirk asked.

"Yes, of course I did."

"So, are you afraid or aren't you?"

"I will not allow you to lecture me about the merits of emotion,"

"Then why don't you stop me,"

"Step away from me, Mister... "

"What is it like not to feel anger or heartbreak or the need to stop at nothing to avenge the death of the woman who gave birth to you?"

"Back away from me…"

"You feel nothing! It must not even compute for you! You never loved her!"

Angela knew, right there, that Jim had gone too far. Spock, full of rage, emotion, lunged at Jim. The two fight. Jim swings a few punches. But, ultimately, Spock's Vulcan strength over powers her best friend. Spock is holding Jim down, strangling him.

"Spock!"

The female Doctor had forgotten that the Ambassador was there. The young Vulcan releases Jim quickly. Both gasping, and stunned by the turn of events.

"I am no longer fit for duty. I hereby relinquish my command, based on the fact that I have been emotionally compromised. Please note the time and date in the ship's log," Spock leaves the bridge, followed by Sarek. Angela went to Jim and checked on his neck. There was a large hand mark, wrapped around his throat. She sighed, grateful there was no serious injury.

"Don't ever do that again," she scolded him.

"Getting thrown off for mutiny or getting strangled?" he asked.

"Both,"

"I like this ship! You know, it's exciting!" the engineer exclaimed.

"Congratulations, Jim," Angela spoke. We've got no Captain or First Officer to replace him."

"Yeah. We do," he told her, sitting in the Captain's chair.

"What?" she asked.

"Pike made him First Officer," Sulu informed.

"I sure do hope you know what you're doing. Captain," Uhura said.

He looked up at her.

"So do I," he presses a button to the communicator at his chair. "Attention crew of the Enterprise, this is James Kirk. Mister Spock has resigned commission and advanced me to Acting Captain. I know you were all expecting to regroup with fleet, but I'm ordering a pursuit course of the enemy ship to Earth. I want all departments at battle stations and ready in ten minutes."

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: I know. Can you guys believe it? Two chapters in two days! Keep the reviews/story/author adds coming! It's great for the muse! Who, btw, is Chris Pine. And you don't want to disappoint him, do you? ;-)**


	8. Chapter 8

"**Breakaway"**

**Ch. 8**

**(Enterprise, Bridge)**

Jim took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. Angela knew him well enough that he was building strength for what he was about to do. She put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"You think I'm leaving, you've must mistaken me with someone else, Captain," she told him.

"I wasn't even thinking it, Doctor," he replied.

He glanced around the Bridge and asked, "Any thoughts on how we're going to defeat Nero? I'd love to hear your them."

Angela leaned forward and pressed a button on the Captain's chair and spoke into it, "Doctor McCoy, come join us on the Bridge, please."

"On my way," he replied.

Jim raised an eyebrow.

"You're new Chief Medical Officer would be very disappointed if he was not involved in the discussion, in some way," she told him.

"What will I do without you?" he asked, with a small smile.

"Probably on some floor, covered in blood a sweet, at some dive in Iowa," she said, grinning at him.

Jim stood and made his way in front of the large viewer. Angela, Sulu, and Uhura followed, joined by Bones. As the crew talks, Chekov does calculations on a board.

"Whatever the case, we need to get aboard Nero's ship undetected," Jim said.

Angela spoke up, "And just go in there guns blazing, Jim. No"

"I'm telling you the math doesn't support…" Sulu interjected.

Chekov dashed to the other, excitedly, "Captain Kork, Captain Kork!"

"Yes, Chekov. What is it?" Jim asked.

"Based on the fastest course from Wulcan, I have projected that Nero will travel past Saturn," the young Russian began. "Like you said, we need to stay inwisible to Nero or he'll destroy us. If Mister Scott can get us to warp factor four, and if we drop out of warp behind one of Saturn's moons, say, Titan, the magnetic distortion from the planet's rings will make us inwisible to Nero's sensors. From there, as long as the drill is not actiwated we can beam aboard the enemy ship."

Scotty moved forward. He had changed into an Engineering uniform and finished drying off.

"Aye. That might work," Scotty agreed.

Bones folded his arms and asked, "Wait a minute, kid. How old are you?"

"Sewenteen, Sir"

"Oh good. He's seventeen,"

The Turbo Lift opened and Spock emerged. The Vulcan stepped over to the group.

"Doctor, Mister Chekov is correct. I can confirm his telemetry. If Mister Sulu is able to maneuver us into position, I can beam aboard Nero's ship, steal back the black hole device, and if possible, bring back Captain Pike," he told the Bridge crew.

"I won't allow you to do that, Mister Spock," Jim told him.

"Romulans and Vulcans share a common ancestry," Spock informed him. "Our cultural similarities will make it easier for me to access the ship's computer to locate the device. Also, my mother was Human, which makes Earth the only home I have left."

"I'm coming with you,"

"I would cite regulation, but I know you will simply ignore it,"

"See, we are getting to know each other,"

With that, he gave Spock a good natured smack on the shoulder and began toward the Lift. Spock glared at him, with an eyebrow raised, before following.

"Doctor's, get ready to receive a new patient," Jim said, to Angela and Bones.

Angela looked over at Bones and told him, "I'll meet you in medical Bay in a bit."

She followed the men and entered the Lift. Uhura was closely behind.

"I thought I told you to prep the Medical Bay with Bones, Doctor," the Captain said.

"I will," she told him. I'm just making a quick detour."

**(Enterprise, Transporter Room)**

Spock and Uhura made their way to the Transporter pad.

Sulu, over the comm informed them, "We are in position above Titan."

"Really? Fine job, Mister Sulu. Well done," Scotty said.

"How are we, Scotty?," Jim asked.

"Unbelievably, sir, the ship is in position," Scotty told him.

Jim ordered into the comm "Whatever happens, Mister Sulu, if you think you have the tactical advantage, you fire on that ship, even if we're still onboard. That's an order."

"Yes, sir," was Sulu's response.

"Otherwise, we'll contact the Enterprise when we're ready to be beamed back,"

"Good luck,"

Jim made his way to his transporter pad. But Angela stopped him. She pulled him close and kissed him passionately and very unexpectedly for the other people in the room. After his initial surprise, Jim wrapped his arms around her waist.

After a moment, the two, reluctantly parted. Angela placed a gentle hand on Jim's shoulder.

"You come back to me, understand?" she told him.

"I always come back," he reminded her.

She sighed and said, "Okay."

Jim gave her one last kiss before stepping onto the Pad, just as Uhura was stepping down. The two women watched the men take their positions.

Scotty broke the slight awkwardness between the couples. "Okey-dokey then. If there's any common sense in the design of the enemy ship, I should be putting you somewhere in the cargo bay. There shouldn't be a soul in sight."

"Energize," Kirk ordered.

The two women watched as the two men disappeared. Angela and Uhura began running to their posts.

**To be continued . . . **

**(A/N: Thanks for all the Adds and reviews everyone! They mean a lot, you have no idea! Love you guys!)**


	9. Chapter 9

"**Breakaway"**

**Ch. 9**

**(Enterprise, Transporter Room)**

Angela collected McCoy and her things and the two headed back down to the Transporter Room. Jim and a wounded Pike appeared on one Pad and Spock, looking quite puzzled, on another.

"Nice timing, Scotty!" Kirk complimented. "Ha ha ha ha!" Scotty said, excitedly. "I've never beamed three people from two targets onto one pad before!" "Jim!" McCoy said, slightly surprised, as if he hadn't really been confident enough for them to pull off this crazy rescue mission.

Angela knew he could, with Spock's help, of course. "Bones!" "I've got him," McCoy ran to greet them and grabbed Pike. While Angela began doing her scans on the way back to the Medical Bay. "That was pretty good," Scotty congratulated himself as they all ran to their respected duties.

**(Starfleet Academy hearing)**

Barnett's voice rang out amongst the Hall, "This assembly calls Captain James Tiberius Kirk. Your inspirational valor and supreme dedication to your comrades is in keeping with the highest traditions of service, and to reflect utmost credit to yourself, your crew, and the Federation, it is my honor to award you with this commendation. By Starfleet Order two-eight four five five, you are hereby directed to report to Admiral Pike, USS Enterprise, for duty as his relief. Kirk walks over to the wheel chaired Pike. "I relieve you, sir," Jim told him, formally. "I am relieved," "Thank you, sir," "Congratulations, Captain. Your father would be proud," Pike told him proudly.

Jim glanced around the large room, at the cheering and clapping group. No more than Angela. He found her immediately, pinpointing the loudest cheerer and clapper. Jim couldn't help but grin even broader when they locked eyes. She was grinning so much, her lips could almost touch the corner of her eyes.

**(Starfleet Academy)**

Jim Kirk kissed her gently, alternating from her lips to her neck, trailing up and down with butterfly kisses as he went.

"Why did we wait so long to do this?" Jim asked in between kisses.

"You mean since last week?" she laughed.

"You know what I mean," he said.

"You were too busy sleeping with every girl in the state if Iowa," Angela teased.

"Brat," Jim said, still kissing her.

A combination of a laugh and sigh of ecstasy escaped her lips.

"And I was worried about ruining our friendship. It meant . . . Means everything to me," she eventually confessed.

Jim stopped and took a moment to look into her blue eyes, caressing her long, black hair.

"It won't. I promise," he promised her.

He planted a kiss on her forehead and just held her for a moment. Angela wrapped her arms around him and never wanted to let go. She started to feel tired. The female Doctor closed her eyes, so relaxed by Jim's warmth and comfort.

**(Enterprise Bridge)**

Jim Kirk enters the bridge in his Captain's uniform.

"Engineering thrusters and impulse engines at your command, sir," Sulu announced. "Weapons systems and chutes on standby," Chekov stated. "Dock control reports ready, Captain," Uhura told him. The Captain turned to his Chief Medical Officer, "Bones, buckle up," he then pushed the comm, "Scotty... how we doin'?" "Dilithium chambers at maximum, Captain," the Chief Engineer reported.

Mister Sulu, prepare to engage thrusters," Kirk ordered. Spock enters the bridge. "Permission to come aboard, Captain," the Vulcan said. "Permission granted," Jim answered. "As you have yet to select a first officer, respectfully, I would like to submit my candidacy." Spock said. "Should you desire, I can provide character references." "It would be my honor, Commander,"

Uhura and Angela shared a grin. Look at our men, getting along, she thought. Uhura's smile told her that the Linguist was thinking the same thing.

The Captain turned to Sulu, "Maneuvering thrusters, Mister Sulu." "Thrusters on standby," "Take us out," Jim ordered. "Aye aye, Captain.,"

**Fin**

**(A/N: Or maybe not? I can try and squeeze one more chapter, maybe, if you guys want. I am in the middle of writing out the Into Darkness version of my particular AU of an AU. So, if you're all happy with this ending for THIS story, I will end it here. Please let me know in the reviews. Lack of reviews will mean you are fine with this ending ****J****)**


End file.
